in the name of 'sarang'
by jaz-Q
Summary: "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Cho! Kau ini namja terkejam yang aku kenal! Aku tidak percaya kau tidak tahu alasanku pergi ke Kanada. Aku pergi untuk melupakan cintaku yang hanya sepihak." / HaeSung / KyuSung FF


**IN THE NAME OF 'SARANG'**

.

 **Kim Yesung**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

.

 _Terinspirasi dari BBF, saat Junpyo melupakan Jandi. ini FF terpanjang yang aku buat. satu dari FF terakhirku menjelang pensiun.  
_

 _._

 _Happy reading_

.

"Jadi kau adalah pacarku?" tanya Cho Kyuhyun pada namja manis yang masih sedikit terkejut saat mendapatinya tersadar setelah lebih dari seminggu tak sadarkan diri.

Namja manis itu tak segera menjawab pertanyaan itu sampai teman yang datang bersamanya menyenggol tangannya.

"Ne?" ucapnya. Sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun tak mengenalinya. Dokter memang sempat mendiagnosa bahwa kemungkinan namja tampan itu akan mengalami amnesia saat ia sadar. Karena benturan di kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya. Memberikan sebuah cincin pada namja manis itu. Cincin sederhana bertuliskan inisial nama 'K&S'. Si manis menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Siapa namamu? Dokter bilang, kau yang menungguiku selama aku koma?"

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin."

"Baiklah, Sungmin'ah. Dokter bilang, aku mengalami amnesia. Aku sama sekali tak ingat apapun dari masa laluku. Jadi maafkan aku jika aku bersikap tak seperti sebelumnya."

Sungmin menatap sahabatnya. Meminta pendapatnya. Dan namja itu langsung mengangguk penuh semangat. Dan setelah mengambil nafas dalam berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sangat cepat, namja manis itu mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ne, aku tahu," ucapnya.

.

Beberapa minggu berikutnya.

Lee Donghae menutup telepon dari Zhoumi yang mengabarkan bahwa Kyuhyun telah ditemukan. Keadaannya sudah cukup baik, kecuali ingatannya yang mengilang. Setidaknya dia kembali, setelah kecelakaan yang ia alami. Sementara Kim Yesung yang mengalami kecelakaan itu bersamanya, masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Mereka mengalami kecelakaan, saat Kyuhyun menjemput Yesung yang kembali dari Kanada untuk menghabiskan liburan kuliahnya. Motor yang Kyuhyun kendarai menabrak jembatan, dan Kyuhyun terpental jatuh ke sungai dan terbawa arus. Sementara tubuh Yesung menghantam mobil yang kebetulan lewat dan mengalami luka cukup parah di bagian kepala.

Zhoumi yang berada di China dan Hyukjae yang berada di Jepang langsung kembali ke Korea begitu mendengar berita itu. Sementara Donghae yang memang melanjutkan studynya di Amerika memilih untuk menemani Yesung.

"Bangunlah, Yesungie. Aku mohon...," ucapnya sembari menggenggam jemari namja manis itu.

Mereka, -dia, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Hyukjae, dan Zhoumi- berteman sejak TK. Seperti anak-anak lainnya, mereka mengawali pertemanan itu dari sebuah pertemuan di sekolah baru mereka. Anak-anak yang berbeda karakter itu secara mengejutkan bisa langsung akrab dan menjadi dekat dengan cepat. Namun karena mereka semua adalah anak-anak yang memiliki impian tinggi, mereka akhirnya memilih jalan masing-masing untuk menggapainya.

Dimulai dengan Zhoumi yang memilih untuk pergi ke China, untuk belajar seni keramik dan melukis di negeri ayahnya. Lalu Hyukjae yang belajar dance ke Jepang bersama sepupunya. Lalu Yesung yang tiba-tiba tertarik dan terobsesi dengan negara Kanada, dan memilih untuk melanjutkan kuliah di sana meski harus bertengkar hebat dengan Kyuhyun karena sebelumnya mereka pernah berjanji untuk belajar di sekolah yang sama sampai mimpi mereka menjadi maestro musik tercapai. Tapi Yesung justru tertarik untuk menjadi fotografer dan memutuskan untuk menjadikan Kanada, objek pertamanya.

Yesung pergi, di susul Donghae yang harus kuliah sekaligus membantu mengelola bisnis keluarganya di Amerika. Bukan hanya karena itu adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai penerus keluarga. Tapi juga karena Amerika adalah negara terdekat dengan tempat di mana Yesung berada.

Ya, dia mencintai Yesung. Namja yang jelas-jelas mencintai orang lain. Tapi baginya, asal bisa berada di sampingnya, menjadi orang yang bisa Yesung andalkan, itu cukup untuknya.

Namja bernama barat Aiden Lee itu membelai rambut Yesung dengan lembut tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah pucat Yesung. Mengingat apa yang Zhoumi katakan.

"Kyuhyun..., kehilangan ingatannya. Dia melupakan kita, melupakan semuanya. Bangunlah Yesungie. Wookkie menangis karenamu. Adikmu menunggumu. Dia percaya hanya kau yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun kembali," bisiknya.

Dengan menahan sesak di dada, Donghae mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yesung. Membisikkan kalimat yang selama ini hanya tersimpan rapi di hatinya.

"Aku mohon, buka matamu untukku, Yesungie. Aku merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lembut.

"Mr Aiden, anda masih di sini?" Sebuah sapaan membuat namja tampan itu sedikit terkejut. Seorang dokter setengah baya yang merawat Yesung masuk ke ruangan.

"Ah, malam ini saya tidak punya kegiatan. Jadi saya akan menjaganya."

Dokter itu menghela nafas panjang. Seraya memeriksa infus yang menggantung di sisi tempat tidur. Juga monitor yang memantau detak jantung Yesung. Semua terlihat normal.

"Tuan Kim sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti anda, tuan Aiden Lee," ucapnya sambil menepuk pundak Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum seraya sedikit membungkuk hormat saat pria seusia ayahnya itu keluar dari ruang rawat Yesung.

Selama seminggu terakhir Yesung berada di Amerika, Donghae memang selalu menemaninya. Ayah Yesung cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan juga ibu Yesung yang sedikit mengalami depresi karena kecelakaan yang menimpa putra sulungnya. Sementara adik perempuannya, Kim Ryeowook yang awalnya ingin ikut ke Amerika, harus tetap tinggal untuk merawat ibunya. Terpaksa, tuan Kim mempercayakan keadaan putranya pada asisten pribadinya.

"Tuan muda Lee, maaf saya terlambat," nona Park, asisten ayah Yesung yang selama ini mengurus Yesung kembali ke Rumah Sakit selepas istirahat dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Ne, gwaenchana."

"Pulanglah, saya akan menjaga tuan muda Kim."

Donghae menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan menunggunya. Aku ingin berada di sisinya saat ia membuka mata."

"Tapi..."

"Yesung tidak menyukai orang asing di kamarnya saat ia bangun tidur."

"Ne?" tanya nyonya Park. Ia memang sudah cukup lama bekerja dengan tuan Kim. Tapi ia memang jarang bertemu dengan Yesung.

"Saat kami Tk dulu, pernah terjadi peristiwa tak menyenangkan. Saat istirahat tidur siang, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke ruangan. Dia mantan kekasih guru kami yang kecewa karena guru yang memutuskannya tanpa alasan. Dia bermaksud menculik salah satu murid untuk mengancam guru. Yesung yang pertama bangun dan melihat orang itu membawa senjata tajam, menjerit ketakutan. Meski orang itu mengurungkan niat buruknya, tapi ketakutan itu meninggalkan trauma. Dia tidak suka melihat orang asing berada di ruangannya saat ia bangun tidur."

Nona Park menggangguk mengerti. "Anda teman yang sangat baik, tuan. Saya yakin, tuan muda Yesung akan segera sadar, karena tak ingin mengecewakan teman sebaik anda."

Donghae mendesah. "Aku juga berharap begitu."

.

Sementara di Korea.

Sungmin menunduk menghindari tatapan Ryeowook yang tampak sangat membencinya. Begitu pula dengan dua namja yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu berpura-pura menjadi kekasih dari Kyu oppa? apa yang kau inginkan darinya, eoh?" tanyanya dengan nada membentak.

Bagaimana tidak, jika sejak Kyuhyun ditemukan, namja kelinci itu tak pernah jauh darinya. Yah, meskipun Kyuhyun yang dengan jelas memintanya. Namja Cho itu hanya mempercayai Lee Sungmin, karena merasa namja manis itulah yang selalu ada untuknya saat ia koma sampai ia pulih. Sementara orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai keluarga dan sahabatnya justru terlihat asing baginya.

"Aku tidak..."

"Dia memang kekasihku, Kim Ryeowook'ssi. Meski aku tidak ingat masa laluku. Tapi dia selalu ada untukku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mempercayai apa yang aku lihat dan rasakan. Ketulusan yang ia berikan," ucap Kyuhyun yang entah muncul dari mana. Tapi melihat namja mungil berwajah centil di belakangnya, dapat mereka pastikan, namja itu yang memberitahunya.

"Mwo?" sentak Wookkie.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kami sahabatmu sejak kecil! Bagaimana kau bisa lebih mempercayainya dari kami, sementara kau tak ingat apapun?" teriak Hyukjae.

"Karena aku tidak mungkin berteman dengan orang-orang seperti kalian. Anak-anak orang kaya yang sombong dan egois!"

"Kau!"

Zhoumi mencengkram lengan Hyukjae, memintanya diam. "Setidaknya bersikap baiklah pada Wookkie. Bukankah kau sendiri yang telah berjanji untuk selalu melindunginya?"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi tak mengerti. Lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis berseragam SMA itu.

"Bukankah kau yang meminta kami semua berjanji untuk melindunginya lebih dari apapun?" ucap Zhoumi lagi, seraya berbalik, dan menarik Wookkie meninggalkan kampus Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..., jangan-jangan gadis itu seseorang yang sangat penting untukmu?" Sungmin mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Penting atau tidak. Itu masa lalu, Ming. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah dirimu. Karena saat aku lemah, hanya kau yang ada di sisiku. Bukan dia," ucapnya sambil membelai rambut namja manis di sisinya.

"Tapi..."

"Lagipula, jika dia memang kekasihku, mana mungkin aku sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Dan kau lihat, namanya bahkan tak ada dalam inisial cincin itu."

"Mungkin kalian sudah putus sebelum kecelakaan itu," sahut Henry.

Keduanya menoleh menatap namja mungil itu.

"Mungkin saja kan? Cho Kyuhyun sunbae berpisah dengan yeoja itu, lalu jatuh cinta pada Minnie. Bukankah itu masuk akal?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling pandang. Lalu tersenyum seraya melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas mereka.

Di belakangnya Henry tersenyum. Akhirnya sahabatnya mendapatkan namja yang selama ini diam-diam ia sukai. Namja yang menyelamatkannya dari pelecehan yang hampir ia alami. Sepertinya Tuhan memang memberikan jalan untuk mereka lewat kecelakaan yang Kyuhyun alami. Takdir yang membawa Sungmin, menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan Kyuhyun yang sekarat, dan terbawa arus. Menemani dan merawatnya hingga sadarkan diri. Jadi, jikapun sebelumnya Kyuhyun memang mencintai orang lain, dia tidak lebih berhak bersama Kyuhyun dibanding Lee Sungmin.

.

Lee Donghae berlari menuju kamar rawat Yesung. Nona Park bilang, ada tanda bahwa Yesung telah sadarkan diri. Tapi dia sama sekali tak membuka mata. Detak jantungnya sangat cepat. Mungkin itu trauma yang Donghae ceritakan.

"Mr Aiden?" ucap dokter saat namja itu masuk ke ruangan.

Donghae tak menyahut, namun langsung mendekati Yesung, dan menggenggam tangan Yesung yang dingin.

"Yesungie, buka matamu. Ini aku, Lee Donghae...," ucapnya lembut. "Yesungie..., percayalah, aku ada di dekatmu."

Perlahan mata Yesung mulai terbuka. Dan namja manis itu langsung memeluk Donghae dengan erat dan tubuh yang bergetar. Sementara namja tampan itu jadi merasa bersalah karena meninggalkannya pagi ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Yang tadi adalah nona Park. Dia asisten appamu. Dia yang selama ini merawatmu. Jangan takut. Jika kau seperti ini, sama artinya kau tidak menghargai apa yang selama ini dia lakukan untukmu, hmm?" ucap Donghae sambil membelai rambut Yesung.

Yesung melepas pelukannya. "M-mianhae...," ucapnya lirih.

Donghae tersenyum. "Baiklah, biar dokter memeriksamu dulu, ne," ucapnya kemudian.

Yesung menggenggam tangan Donghae, mencegah namja itu pergi. Nona Park hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Lalu keluar dari ruang VIP itu. Membiarkan dokter memeriksa Yesung. Sementara Donghae hanya bisa berdiri kaku, dengan wajah memerah salah tingkah, saat dokter memintanya membersihkan tubuh Yesung, setelah selesai pemeriksaan.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah. Bukankah saat kecil kita berlima sering mandi bersama?" ucap Yesung.

"Lihat wajahmu sendiri, Kim! Kau terlalu cerewet untuk pasien yang baru sadar!" balas Donghae.

Bibir Yesung berpout. "Menyebalkan!"

Donghae terkekeh. "Katakan padaku, apa mimpimu sangat indah, sampai-sampai kau baru bangun setelah berminggu-minggu?" tanyanya sambil mengelap wajah Yesung dengan handuk basah.

Yesung tertegun. "Ne, aku memimpikan masa kecil kita. Memimpikan Sungjong noona dan Myungsoo hyung," ucap Yesung sambil meraba lehernya. "Hae'ah, cincinku..."

Donghae meletakkan handuknya. Lalu mulai mengancingkan baju Yesung. Menutupi tubuh mungil itu dengan pakaian seragam rumahsakit.

"Cincin?"

"Cincin yang Sungjong noona berikan padaku saat kita kecil dulu."

Dahi Donghae berkerut, mencoba mengingat benda yang Yesung maksud.

.

 _" **Waah..., cincin noona bagus sekali. Boleh untukku?" ucap Yesung sambil memegangi tangan kakak perempuan Donghae.**_

 _" **Ya! Itu cincin dari Myungsoo hyung. Kenapa kau memintanya, bodoh!" bentak Kyuhyun.**_

 _" **Tapi hurufnya K &S, bukankah seharusnya, K&L atau M&S?" ucap Zhoumi sambil ikut mengamati cincin si jemari gadis muda itu.**_

 _" **Kau benar Mimi'ah. Paman yang membuatnya salah menulisnya," ucap Sungjong.**_

 _" **Berarti itu Kyunnie dan Sungie. Jadi untukku saja, ne noona...!" ucap Yesung mencari kesempatan.**_

 _" **Apa-apaan itu. Kalau Kyuhyun dan kau seharusnya K &Y!" potong Zhoumi yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan di kepalanya oleh tangan mungil Yesung.**_

 _" **Lagi pula, orang yang aku sukai kan Wookkie, nanti aku akan membuat cincinku sendiri bertulis K &W!" ucap Kyuhyun.**_

 _" **Seharusnya K &R kan?" ralat Zhoumi.**_

 _" **Terserah aku kan?!" protes Kyuhyun.**_

 _" **Uwaa...! Kyunnie jahat! Kau menduakanku dengan adikku sendiri!"**_

 _" **Ya! Apa maksudmu, kau yang menjadi orang ketiga diantara kami!" elak Kyuhyun kecil.**_

 _" **Huawaaa...! Hae'ah, Kyunnie jahat padaku!" adu Yesung pada Donghae.**_

 _ **Namja yang sedari tadi sedang bermain bersama Hyukjae dan Wookkie menoleh. "Kalau Kyuhyun tidak menyukaimu, aku akan menikahimu nanti," jawabnya polos.**_

 _" **Aku juga mau!" sahut Hyukjae.**_

 _" **Aku juga!" seru Wookkie riang.**_

 _" **Andwae! Kalian kan saudara. Saudara tidak bisa menikah. Wookkie akan menikah denganku kelak!" tegas Kyu sambil memeluk satu-satunya gadis kecil di sana.**_

 _" **Huwaa...! Kalian benar-benar mengkhianatiku!" teriak Yesung semakin keras.**_

 _" **Eh..., sudah jangan menangis. Ini, Yesungie boleh memiliki cincin noona. Nanti biar noona memesan lagi. Jangan menangis, ne..."**_

 **.**

Donghae tertawa mengingat masa kecilnya. "Aku ingat, setelahnya, aku dan Hyukkie memecahkan celengan kami dan memberikannya pada Myungsoo hyung agar membelikan cincin baru untuk noona. Jadi kau masih menyimpan cincin murahan itu?"

Yesung tak menjawab. Sibuk memikirkan dimana cincin itu berada.

Tawa Donghae menghilang. Berganti dengan senyum pahit di bibirnya. Cincin perak itu begitu berarti bagi Yesung. Sama seperti Kyuhyun di hatinya.

"Hae'ah..., apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja? Aku ingat, kami mengalami kecelakaan itu bersama kan?"

Donghae tersentak. "Itu..., dia baik-baik saja. Hanya terluka kecil. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Kyuhyun..., tak mengingat apapun," ucap Donghae ragu.

"Mwo?! Bagaimana dengan Wookkie? Dia mengingatnya kan?"

Lee Donghae menggeleng lemah.

"Hae'ah, antar aku pulang. Aku harus kembali ke Korea secepatnya!" ucap Yesung panik.

"Andwae! Kau akan tetap di sini sampai kau pulih!"

"Tapi..."

"Setidaknya kita tunggu seminggu, ani, mungkin 3 hari lagi. Kau masih sangat lemah. Kau pikir dokter akan mengijinkanmu naik pesawat? Sekalipun mereka mengijinkan, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu! Arra?"

Yesung terdiam. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar seseorang mengkhawatirkannya. Sejak mereka semua berpisah, semua berusaha untuk mandiri. Mengandalkan diri sendiri. Rasanya sangat aneh saat seseorang memberikan perhatian seperti ini. Namja manis itu tersenyum.

"Waeyo?" tanya Hae heran.

Yesung menggapai tubuh sahabatnya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Membuat namja yang dirangkulnya membeku karena kaget dan gugup sekaligus.

"Gomapta, Aiden Lee. Terimakasih karena terus bersamaku. Saranghae...," ucapnya seraya menyamankan posisi kepalanya di leher namja tampan itu. Mengecup ringan leher pria yang sangat mencintainya itu, lalu kembali memeluknya erat.

Jantung Donghae semakin berdetak kencang. Semakin gugup karena tindakan yang mungkin hanya spontan Yesung lakukan. Merutuki kepolosan namja yang seenaknya saja memeluk dan mencium lehernya.

"Pabboya!" ucapnya sambil memukul ringan kepala Yesung.

Yesung terkikik melepas pelukannya. "Ya! Seharusnya kau menjawab kau juga mencintaiku kan?" rajuknya pura-pura kesal.

Donghae menepuk kening Yesung. "Bodoh!" ucapnya menjauh dari Yesung. Berniat membuang air bekas membersihkan badan namja manis itu tadi.

"Hei, apa selama aku koma, tidak ada yang menjengukku?" tanya Yesung.

"Siapa?" tanya Donghae cepat. Terbesit pikiran, bahwa namja manis itu mungkin telah memiliki kekasih di Kanada.

"Stephanie, Charoline, Charlotta?"

Dahi Donghae berkerut. "Si-siapa mereka?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang mulai memucat.

Yesung mengangkat bahu. "Molla. Perawat yang kebetulan melihat pasien yang setampan aku dan langsung jatuh cinta mungkin?" ucapnya seraya mejatuhkan diri di atas ranjangnya.

"Yak!" teriak Donghae kesal.

Yesung kembali tergelak. Hanya sebentar. Sebelum ia kembali memikirkan Kyuhyun. Apa namja itu juga melupakannya?

.

 **-In the name of sarang-**

.

"Oppa...!" panggil Ryeowook saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Ya! Wookkie!" Hyukjae yang datang bersamanya kaget karena gadis itu melompat turun dari mobilnya sebelum benar-benar berhenti. "Kalau Zhoumi hyung melihat ini, aku bisa mati."

"Oppa! Oppa, apa kau sudah mendengarnya?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersentak saat gadis itu menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kim Ryeowook'ssi, bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan?" ucap Kyuhyun karena melihat Sungmin yang tampak gelisah melihatnya digandengan yeoja lain.

Wajah ceria Wookkie berubah muram. "Oppa...?" ucapnya sedih. Kyuhyun tak pernah sekalipun menegurnya selama ini.

"Katakan apa maumu dan lepaskan tanganku!" tegas Kyu.

Wookkie menarik tangannya. "Aku..., aku..., aku membencimu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau melukaiku lagi. Kau selalu melukaiku!" teriaknya marah lalu berbalik kembali kepada Lee Hyukjae yang baru selesai memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Kyu..., kau keterlaluan padanya. Dia hanya gadis kecil yang manja," ucap Sungmin.

"Ya, terlalu manja bahkan pada orang yang sama sekali tak mengingatnya. Aku semakin yakin, aku pasti telah meninggalkannya karena bosan dengan sikap manja itu!" ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan, Cho! Kau yang membuatnya tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manja! Kau yang telah membuatnya selalu mengandalkanmu! Kau yang memberikan semua harapan bahwa dia adalah segalanya bagimu!"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh. Menatap Lee Hyukjae yang memandang mereka penuh rasa benci.

"Mwo?"

"Karenamu, seseorang terluka dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Demi kalian, dia memendam cinta dan rasa sakitnya seorang diri. Dan sekarang kau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya?"

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Lee Hyukjae'ssi?"

"Kim Yesung. Dia akan segera kembali. Aku harap kalian tak akan muncul di depannya, agar luka di hatinya tidak semakin dalam," ucap Lee Hyukjae seraya berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Kim Yesung?" ulang Sungmin tak mengerti. Masih ada orang lain lagi dari masa lalu Kyuhyun yang tak ia ketahui?

Sementara namja tampan di sampingnya terdiam tak bersuara.

Kim Yesung?

Siapa? Kenapa namanya terasa familiar? Diantara semua orang yang mereka bilang teman dan keluarganya, mengapa hanya nama itu yang mengganggunya? Siapa? Apa ada hubungannya dengan Kim Ryeowook? Apa hubungan Kyuhyun dengannya?

.

 _" **Ya! Kenapa kau menjemputku dengan motor, eoh?"**_

 _" **Wae? Toh kau juga tak membawa barang apapun."**_

 _" **Tapi rasanya aneh jika harus membonceng motor sport. Apa aku juga harus memelukmu?"**_

 _ **Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bukankah kau menyukai punggungku? Kau selalu tidur memeluk punggungku kan?"**_

 _" **Cih! Terlalu percaya diri."**_

 **.**

"...yun? Kyuhyun..., kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya. "Urgh...!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ulang Sungmin.

"N-ne," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir rasa sakit di kepalanya, seraya masuk ke mobilnya. "Ming..."

"Hmm?" Sungmin menoleh. Sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Apa aku pernah memboncengmu naik motor?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya. "Emm..., aku rasa pernah sekali...," jawabnya ragu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, waktu pertemuan pertama kita. Saat beberapa namja menggangguku, kau menolongku dan mengantarku dengan motor."

"Begitu ya?" ucap Kyu seraya menjalankan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu pasti. Tapi dalam bayangan yang sekilas terlintas dalam ingatannya, Kyuhyun merasa mereka tidak dalam keadaan tegang ataupun terdesak. Tidak sesuai dengan cerita Sungmin. Lagipula Sungmin bilang ia memboncengnya saat pertemuan pertama, tapi dalam bayangan itu Kyuhyun merasa sangat akrab dengan namja yang bersamanya.

Namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghapus segala bentuk bayangan masa lalunya. Dia yakin, cintanya adalah Sungmin. Hanya dia.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengikuti Sungmin dan Henry yang menariknya masuk ke bandara. Ada artis dari Hollywood yang datang untuk syuting di Korea, dan ia ingin menyambutnya di sana bersama fans yang lain.

"Ramainya...," seru namja manis itu sambil celingukan mencari sosok idolanya.

"Ming, aku tunggu di sana ya!" ucap Kyu sambil menunjuk ke bangku tempat duduk di ruang tunggu.

Sungmin menoleh. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Hmm, hanya malas berdesakan di sini," ucap Kyu.

"Baiklah. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu," ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut namja manis itu lalu berbalik meninggalkannya. Langkahnya menuju salah satu bangku, terhenti saat melihat sesosok namja yang terlihat manis, cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan, tampak sedang membaca majalah di salah satu kursi di sana.

Terasa familiar. Dan seolah membiusnya untuk terus menatapnya.

Tanpa sadar namja tampan itu melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda, menuju ke arahnya. Tapi...

"Mian..., apa aku lama?"

Lagi-lagi langkah Kyu terhenti saat seorang namja tampan datang dengan setengah berlari mendorong trolynya. Si namja objek pandangan Kyuhyun tadi tampak mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati bosan!" ucap si manis.

Temannya yang baru datang tadi meringis. "Mian, koper kita nyaris hilang tadi. Mianhae...," ucapnya sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan mukanya yang menunduk dalam.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua namja asing itu bergatian. Sayup terdengar obrolan mereka, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali memperhatikannya. Ia hanya tertarik pada cara mereka berinteraksi. Tampak sangat akrab dan...

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, saat tiba-tiba namja tampan itu mengangkat tubuh namja yang lebih mungil dan mendudukkannya di atas trolinya, dan mendorongnya keluar dari lobi bandara.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak memutar, mengikuti arah kepergian dua namja asing itu. Tanpa ia sadari, langkahnya berayun mengikuti keduanya. Terus, dan terus melangkah mengekor mereka.

"Oi! Kalian! Apa aku salah tempat? Ini bandara atau aquarium? Kenapa ikan dan kura-kura terlihat mesra?"

Lee Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Sementara Yesung menoleh ke asal suara. Tak jauh dari mereka, Kyuhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mimi'ah...!" seru Yesung sambil merentangkan tangannya pada namja yang berdiri bersandar di pintu mobilnya.

Zhoumi tersenyum lebar, lalu melangkah mendekati mereka dan langsung memeluk Yesung dengan sangat erat. Lee Donghae tersenyum maklum. Sahabatnya itu pasti sangat senang melihat Yesung kembali.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, eoh? Aku pikir kau tidak akan bangun lagi!" marahnya.

Yesung memukul kepala Zhoumi lalu mendorongnya menjauh. "Kau menyumpahiku, eoh?!"

"Aish...! Sakit, Kim!" protes Zhoumi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang teraniaya.

"Kalian ini, selalu saja berdebat!" lerai Hae seraya mengangkat tubuh Yesung. "Buka pintunya!" perintahnya pada Zhoumi.

Namja keturunan ini mengernyit. "Kenapa kau..."

Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hae. "Kakiku belum bisa digerakkan sempurna. Daripada aku berjalan lebih lambat dari kura-kura, Prince Aiden bersedia menggendongku kemanapun."

Zhoumi menatap Donghae meminta kepastian. Dan si tampan hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah," ucapnya seraya membuka pintu mobilnya.

Donghae menurunkan tubuh ringan Yesung di mobil Zhoumi, lalu menyusul duduk di sebelahnya, sementara namja itu tengah memasukkan koper milik mereka ke bagasi.

Kyuhyun masih menatap mereka. Mengamati setiap pergerakan ketiga namja itu. Dan lagi-lagi ia merasa ada yang aneh di dadanya. Namja manis itu, Kyuhyun bahkan tak tahu siapa dirinya, tapi ia iri melihat pemuda lain yang bersamanya. Namja manis itu terlihat sangat bergantung padanya. Entah mengapa, ia ingin berada di posisi namja tampan itu.

.

 _" **Yesungie, dengar! Mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi saudara ipar!" Kyuhyun memeluk Yesung dengan erat.**_

 _" **Ne?" sentak Yesung kaget.**_

 _" **Orangtuaku akan datang malam ini untuk membicarakan pertunanganku dengan adikmu. Hei, ini keren kan? Aku bertunangan di usia 14 tahun!"**_

 _" **Ya! Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal itu pada Yesung?!" Hyukkie menatap Kyuhyun tajam.**_

 _" **Waeee? Aaah..., tentang Yesung menyukaiku? Ayolah, itu kan hanya cerita anak kecil. Ya kan, Yesungie?"**_

 _ **Donghae memasang Headphone di telinga Yesung. "Aku mau makan es krim. Ayo pergi," ucapnya sambil menggandeng Yesung pergi.**_

 _" **Ya! Kalian mau kemana? Aku masih ingin bercerita! Ya!"**_

 _" **Cho Kyuhyun, mulai besok Yesung hanya akan ke sekolah bersamaku. Kau jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi!"**_

 _" **Mwo? Memang kau siapa berani mengaturku, eoh?"**_

 _" **Aku? Aku..."**_

 _" **Hae adalah pangeran pelindungku!" ucap Yesung sambil memeluk tubuh Hae dan mencium pipinya.**_

 **.**

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya. "Yesung? Hae? Nugu...?" gumamnya sambil terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat.

.

 **-In the name of sarang-**

.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Membiarkan namja tampan itu meninggalkannya. Entah mengapa, sejak pulang dari bandara kemarin, sikap Kyuhyun terasa lain.

"Wae geurae?" tanya Henry heran.

Sungmin tersentak. "Henry'ah, apa kau yakin, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi, Kyuhyun menyukaiku? Aku takut, saat ia mengingat masa lalunya, dia akan meninggalkanku."

"Tentu saja, kau lihat, cincin itu buktinya kan? Lagi pula, kau lupa betapa dia sangat baik padamu? Dia sering mengantarmu pulang kan?"

"Ne. Tapi..."

"Masa lalu tidak penting Ming, yang penting, buat dia mencintaimu mulai sekarang dan selamanya. Maka itu akan menjadi masa depanmu, arra?"

Sungmin tak menyahut. Hanya terdiam menatap cincin di jemari manisnya. Cincin dengan inisial K&S yang sangat pas di jarinya. Mungkin Henry benar. Mungkin Kyuhyun telah menyiapkan cincin itu untuknya. Hanya saja ia belum sempat memberikan benda itu padanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun berniat melewatkan mata kuliah pertamanya di belakang gedung fakultasnya.

Dan seolah takdir menjodohkan, Kyuhyun mendapati namja manis yang kemarin ia temui di bandara, berada di sana. Memejamkan mata dengan kedua telinga yang tertutup headphone, dan bersandar pada pohon akasia yang berdiri kokoh di sana.

Namja tampan itu berjalan mendekat dengan langkah pelan dan tak bersuara. Seolah tak ingin mengganggu ketenangan namja manis itu. Perlahan, Kyuhyun berjongkok di depannya. Menatap setiap inci wajah yang terlelap itu, tanpa suara. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa mengenalnya. Ada getaran aneh di dadanya yang seolah berbisik, mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk menyentuh namja di depannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat, menyentuh wajah namja manis yang terlelap itu. Matanya tak henti memandang wajah sempurna itu. Pipi Chubby yang halus, hidung mancungnya, bibir merah yang...

Deg!

Kyuhyun tersentak saat namja manis itu membuka mata. Terusik saat ibu jari Kyuhyun menari di bibirnya. Kedua mata itu saling menatap cukup lama. Sebelum keduanya menyadari ibu jari Kyu yang masih berada di bibir namja manis itu.

"Kau?! Apa ya- eummph!"

Entah apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Mungkin karena terlalu panik, atau karena rasa penasaran, namja itu membungkan bibir mungil yang nyaris berteriak itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Membuat si pemilik bibir itu terpaku, membeku tak melakukan perlawanan apapun.

Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, si tampan justru memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, dan mengubah niatnya yang awalnya hanya ingin membuat si manis diam, menjadi sebuah lumatan lembut di bibir namja asing itu.

Mata sipit itu membola, merasakan bibir yang terus bergerak di bibirnya. Dadanya nyaris meledak karena tak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami.

"EummpH!" Yesung, namja itu mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" teriaknya marah.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Baru menyadari tindakan konyolnya yang kelewatan. Bahkan ia tak sekalipun mencium Sungmin, kekasihnya dalam ingatan semunya.

"A-aku..."

"Apa Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang berubah menjadi namja kurang ajar yang suka mencium orang sembarangan?"

"Mwo?"

"Adikku pasti menangis karenamu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"K-kau mengenalku? Kau..., siapa?"

"Yesungie, aku sudah menemukan kelas Cho Kyuh-, ah! Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kedua namja yang sedang beradu tatapan tadi menoleh mendengar suara itu. Seorang namja tampan, namja yang sama yang kemarin Kyuhyun lihat di bandara, tengah berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hae'ah, aku ingin pulang."

"Wae? Bukankah kau ingin bertemu Kyuhyun?"

"Ani. Dia bukan Kyuhyunku. Dia oranglain."

Deg! Dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak saat mendengar ucapan Yesung.

Dahi Donghae berkerut mendengarnya. "Jadi bocah evil ini benar-benar kehilangan otaknya?"

"Mwo?!" protes Kyuhyun.

Donghae terkekeh. "Mian, mian. Maksudku kehilangan ingatan," ucapnya sambil mengangkat tubuh Yesung dan mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi roda.

Kyuhyun terhenyak. Dia bahkan tak menyadari ada benda itu di sana.

"Hei, kakimu...?" tanyanya saat Donghae berniat mendorong kursi roda itu.

"Dia mengalami kecelakaan bersamamu, kau mungkin tak mengingatnya."

"Ne?"

"Sudahlah, Hae, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengingatnya. Dia bahkan melupakan Wookkie. Jadi mana mungkin dia mengingatku."

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, kita pulang. Sampai nanti, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap kepergian mereka. Yesung, Hae, kenapa dua nama itu terus berputar di kepalanya? Rasanya sangat tak nyaman saat melihat mereka bersama.

.

 _" **Kim Yesung!"**_

 _ **Sebuah panggilan membuat Yesung menoleh. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menariknya ke lorong sekolah yang sepi dan langsung menciumnya dengan intens. Sementara namja manis itu hanya bisa menahan nafas karena kaget dan gugup yang menjadi satu.**_

 _" **Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.**_

 _" **Mwo?"**_

 _" **Ciumanku? Wookkie langsung berlari meninggalkanku setelah aku menciumnya. Apa terlalu parah?"**_

 _ **Mata Yesung membola mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kyuhyun hanya menjadikannya pembanding. Sejak kecil, di mata Kyuhyun memang hanya ada Kim Ryeowook seorang.**_

 _" **Ciuman Hae lebih manis dan gentle. Kau payah!" jawab Yesung berdusta, seraya meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh padanya. Tak ingin airmatanya yang terus mengalir, terlihat oleh namja itu.**_

 _" **Mwo? Kau dan Donghae hyung..., maldo andwaeyo!"**_

 **.**

"Yesungie? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae seraya menghentikan langkahnya, dan berjongkok di depan Yesung.

"Hae'ah..."

"Hmm?"

"Cium aku."

"Mwo?" sentak Donghae.

"Hapus ciuman Kyuhyun di bibirku. Aku mohon...," pinta Yesung dengan suara bergetar.

Mata Donghae melebar. Kyuhyun mencium Yesung? Kyuhyun yang bahkan tak mengingat apapun? Kyuhyun yang tak mengenali tunangannya sendiri, justru mencium Yesung? Namja bodoh itu...

"Hae'ah..."

Lee Donghae menarik tengkuk Yesung, dan menangkap bibir namja manis itu dengan bibirnya sendiri. Tanpa berniat menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

Lagi.

Sekali lagi ia menghapus noda yang sama yang Kyuhyun tinggalkan. Seperti saat mereka SMA dulu. Dia masih mengingatnya. Saat Yesung datang dengan mata basah. Memintanya menghapus ciuman Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Ciuman penuh luka, antara dia dan namja manis di hadapannya.

Dari arah lain Wookkie dan Hyukkjae yang sedang berdebat dengan Henry dan Sungmin, terkejut melihat adegan tak terduga itu.

"Oppa?" sentak Wookkie kaget. Sementara Hyukkie sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sejak kapan hubungan Donghae dan Yesung menjadi seperti itu?

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Sungmin yang diam-diam juga merasa iri melihat moment romantis itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Kyuhyun saat melihat pemandangan tak terduga itu.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat ke arah Donghae dan Yesung. Mengabaikan Sungmin yang menyapanya. Dan langsung mendorong Donghae menjauh.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya, Lee Donghae!" teriaknya.

"Mwo? Memangnya kau siapa berani melarangku?" jawab Donghae sinis. Tak sanggup lagi menahan amarah di hatinya.

"Aku? Aku namja yang dia cintai!"

"Mwo?" Yesung dan Donghae tersentak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Dia mencintaiku. Kim Yesung mencintaiku bahkan sejak kami TK! Tidak ada yang berhak menyentuhnya kecuali aku!"

"Kau bilang apa? K-kau mengingatnya?" tanya Donghae kaget.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Apa yang barusan ia katakan? Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu tanpa berpikir? Jika Kim Ryeowook adalah tunangannya, bukankah seharusnya Kyuhyun lebih mengingatnya? Jika Lee Sungmin adalah kekasihnya, kenapa tak ada secuilpun kenangan tentangnya? Lalu bagaimana Kim Yesung bisa...

"Aku..."

"Oppa...," lirih Wookkie sambil membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..., kau kenapa?" Lee Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Mencengkram lengan namja tampan itu.

"Ming...," sentak Kyuhyun. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada namja manis itu.

Lee Sungmin memeluk lengan Kyuhyun, seraya menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tak suka. Dia takut. Terlalu takut kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Yesung membalas tatapan Sungmin. Namja yang telah membuat Kyuhyun berpaling dari adiknya. Satu-satunya yeoja yang Kyuhyun puja sejak kecil dulu. Dan saat tatapan itu beralih pada lengan Kyuhyun yang diapit namja manis itu, mata sipit Yesung membola sempurna.

"Cho Kyuhyun, seberapa besar rasa cintamu padanya? Apa kau rela menukar seluruh duniamu untuknya?"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Terlalu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin sebelumnya tanpa berpikirpun ia kan menjawab dengan tegas, bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah segalanya bagi Kyuhyun. Tapi sekarang...

"Dan kau, tuan Lee, apa yang bisa kau tukar demi cinta Kyuhyun?"

"Aku..., aku rela memberikan hidupku untuknya," ucap Sungmin.

Yesung terhenyak. Tatapan Sungmin sangat tulus. Yesung tak menemukan kebohongan di matanya. Namja itu benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun. Mungkinkah dugaan Zhoumi benar? Bahwa mungkin mereka telah menjalin hubungan di belakang Wookkie sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi?

"Apa kau tahu, Lee Sungmin'ssi? Kata-katamu itu, sama persis dengan ucapan Kyuhyun saat aku menanyakan seberapa besar cintanya pada adikku."

Mata Kyuhyun membola. Ada rasa perih menggores di hatinya. Padahal sebelumnya, saat semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama, bahwa dia sangat mencintai Kim Ryeowook lebih dari apapun, Kyuhyun tak pernah percaya. Tapi mengapa, saat Yesung yang mengatakannya, seolah ribuan jarum menusuk ke hatinya?

 _._

 _" **Hei, Cho!" panggil Yesung dari balik punggung Kyuhyun.**_

 _" **Hmm?" jawab namja yang sedang mengendara motor dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.**_

 _ **Tak ada sahutan. Tapi Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya, ulah Yesung. Kyuhyun meraba lehernya dengan satu tangannya tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Tanpa melihatpun ia tahu, itu sebuah kalung dengan liontin cincin.**_

 _" **Apa ini?"**_

 _" **Bukankah sudah aku katakan, aku akan melepas cincin milik Sungjong noona, saat aku telah melupakanmu?"**_

 _" **Mwo?"**_

 _" **Jaga adikku dengan baik. Kau bisa menyimpan cincin itu jika kau mau. Atau buang saja. Terserah padamu."**_

 _" **Ya! Apa maksudmu, eoh?"**_

 _" **Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Cho! Kau ini namja terkejam yang aku kenal! Aku tidak percaya kau tidak tahu alasanku pergi ke Kanada. Aku pergi untuk melupakan cintaku yang hanya sepihak."**_

 _ **Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa Yesung begitu berarti untuknya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tak rela namja itu mencoba melupakannya.**_

 _" **Aku kembali hanya untuk membuktikan, bahwa aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku tanpamu. Bahwa aku tak perlu lagi lari darimu."**_

 _" **Ja-jangan bercanda! Apa kau menemukan kekasih baru di Kanada? Jangan sembarangan memilih orang asing sebagai kekasihmu, Kim!" Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan emosinya.**_

 _" **Ani! Dia bukan orang asing. Kau tahu sendiri kan, aku tidak menyukai orang asing."**_

 _" **Ne?"**_

 _ **Yesung memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun, menumpukan dagunya di pundak namja tampan itu.**_

 _" **Kau tahu, sebelumnya aku ragu, apakah perasaanku ini nyata, atau hanya pelarian. Tapi, saat melihatmu tadi, yang terlintas di mataku adalah bayangnya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Itu membuatku yakin, aku jatuh cinta padanya."**_

 _ **Mata Kyuhyun melebar. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia merasa kehilangan Yesung disaat ia sedang bersamanya. Rasanya sesak dan tak rela, namja yang sejak kecil selalu menatapnya, kini berpaling darinya. Katakan dia egois, tapi untuk pertama kalinya, dia menginginkan Yesung, lebih dari segalanya.**_

 _" **A-apa aku mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.**_

 _ **Yesung menggangguk cepat. "Ne!"**_

 _" **N-nugu?"**_

 _ **Yesung tersenyum lebar. Jika saja Kyuhyun melihat rona merah di pipinya. Rona yang telah lama menghilang dari wajahnya.**_

 _" **Dia..., Aiden..."**_

 _ **Kyuhyun menarik kencang gas motornya, mencoba menulikan telinganya. Ia tak ingin mendengar siapapun nama yang Yesung sebutkan. Tapi suara itu tetap menembus indera pendengarannya.**_

 _ **Detik berikutnya yang terdengar adalah pekikan Yesung, dan dentuman yang sangat keras. Dan ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang, dan jatuh dari ketinggian. Untuk selanjutnya, semua gelap.**_

 _ **.**_

"Arggh...!" teriak Kyuhyun sembari memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Dia mengingatnya. Alasan mengapa ia melupakan semuanya. Amnesia itu bukan semata karena benturan keras yang dialaminya. Tapi karena ia sendiri yang menginginkannya. Untuk melupakan pengkhianatannya pada Kim Ryeowook. Karena dia baru menyadarinya, bahwa Cho Kyuhyun telah jatuh cinta dan patah hati di detik yang sama pada Kim Yesung.

Tidak! Sebenarnya Kyuhyun telah lama menyadarinya. Rasa rindu berlebihan yang ia rasakan pada Kim Yesung. Namun ia selalu berusaha menepisnya.

Alasan mengapa ia begitu memperhatikan Lee Sungmin, namja yang tanpa sengaja ia tolong. Adalah karena namja itu memiliki trauma yang sama dengan Kim Yesungnya. Lee Sungmin, selalu merasa takut berada di dekat orang asing sejak pelecehan yang nyaris ia terima. Kyuhyun melindunginya, seolah tengah melindungi Yesung kecilnya.

Dia mengingatnya. Semua hal di masa lalunya.

"Urgh...!" Kyuhyun mengerang. Lalu mencoba membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama ia sadari adalah ia tengah berada di kamarnya. Sepertinya ia pingsan sebelumnya.

"Kyu? Kau sudah sadar?" suara lembut Lee Sungmin.

"Oppa...," panggilan Ryeowook yang terdengar sangat jauh.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Sungmin duduk di sisi ranjangnya, ditemani Henry yang berdiri di belakangnya. Wookkie, Zhoumi dan Hyukjae berdiri agak jauh darinya. Sementara Lee Donghae bersandar di pintu kamarnya.

"Yesung...?" ucapnya seraya bangkit. "Dimana Yesung?" tanyanya panik.

"Kyu...," lirih Sungmin.

"Wookkie'ah, dimana Yesungie? Dimana dia? Antar aku padanya. Ne? Aku mohon..."

"Oppa? K-kau? Kau mengingatku?" tanya Wookkie tak percaya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, hanya turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mencari Yesung. Wookkie dan yang lain langsung mengikuti. Sementara Donghae menghadang langkah Sungmin.

"Apa maumu?" Henry maju ke depan Sungmin. Berniat melindunginya.

Namja tampan yang biasanya selalu murah senyum itu. Tampak memasang wajah stoic. Tangan kanannya terulur meminta sesuatu.

"Berikan," ucapnya ambigu.

"Ne?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Cincin itu bukan milikmu."

"Mwo?" mata Sungmin membola mendengarnya.

"Seharusnya kau tak langsung percaya pada ucapan namja yang bahkan tak mengingat apapun dari masa lalunya."

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu?!" Henry kembali berniat membela sahabatnya.

"Seperti halnya dirimu yang sangat menyayangi sahabatmu, aku juga menyayangi sahabatku, Henry'ssi. Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian, hanya saja, cincin itu memang bukan milik Kyuhyun. Itu cincin noonaku yang dia berikan pada Yesung. Jadi aku memintanya kembali."

Sungmin terhenyak. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Ia mengerti. Mengapa Kyuhyun tak mengenali Wookkie. mengapa cincin itu bukan inisial nama mereka. karena cincin itu memang bukan milik gadis itu, apalagi milik Sungmin. Ternyata dia memang hanya berhayal terlalu tinggi. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun yang begitu sempurna akan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau salah jika berpikir Yesung adalah namja yang beruntung," kalimat Donghae menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. "Setidaknya Kyuhyun pernah memperlakukanmu selayaknya permata yang tak boleh tergores apalagi terluka, tapi Yesung kami selalu terluka. Karena bagi Kyuhyun tak ada cinta untuk Yesung. Kau jauh lebih beruntung darinya," lanjur Hae.

Sungmin menunduk menatap cincin di jarinya. Perlahan melepasnya dan memberikannya pada Donghae.

"Ani. Kyuhyun mencintainya," ucapnya dengan senyum yang menyiratkan luka. "Dia hanya belum menyadarinya. Karena alasan itulah, hanya Kim Yesung yang mampu mengembalikan ingatannya."

Mata Donghae membola. Telapak tangannya yang menggenggam cincin milik Yesung terkepal erat. Entah, ia harus bahagia atau kecewa dengan kenyataan itu.

Sungmin menunduk dalam. "Mianhae. Karena perasaanku, aku telah membuat semua orang menderita. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Cho Kyuhyun dan yang lain juga," ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terdiam.

.

Yesung yang sedang mengobrol bersama umma Kyuhyun tersentak saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyuhyun'ah?" sentak sang ibu kaget.

"Yesungie, mianhae. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Jangan pergi jauh dariku lagi. Aku mohon," pintanya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya di leher Yesung. Menumpukan dagunya di bahu namja manis yang duduk membelakanginya.

Tak jauh darinya, Zhoumi dan Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Wookkie di kedua sisinya. Mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya pada Yesung. Hal yang telah lama Wookkie sadari, sejak kepergian Yesung ke Kanada. Akhirnya namja bodoh itu menyadarinya juga. Mereka lega, namun juga takut dalam waktu yang sama. Takut Wookkie akan terluka.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya menatap Kyuhyun yang memeluk Yesung membelakanginya. Tersenyum miris, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ini bukan tempatnya. Dan ia tak seharusnya memaksakan diri berada di sana.

"Jawab aku Kim Yesung! Katakan sesuatu. Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku. Katakan bahwa kau masih dan akan terus mencintaiku...," ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung tak menyahut. terdiam merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang bergetar di bahunya. Juga airmata namja itu yang membasahi pundaknya.

"K-kau..., mengingatnya?" ucap Yesung terbata. Satu titik airmatanya mulai jatuh karena terlalu bahagia.

Kyuhyun mengangguk di pundaknya. "Aku akan menebus semuanya, tapi berjanjilah, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Yesung. Saranghae..."

"Kling...!" suara kecil benda jatuh yang terdengar membuat semua mata menoleh serempak.

"Mian," ucap Donghae yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan cincin yang ia bawa hingga menggelinding sampai di samping kaki Hyukjae.

Namja itu, mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Wookkie. Gadis itu tersenyum seraya menerimanya dan memberikannya pada Yesung.

"Oppa, aku kembalikan apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu," ucapnya.

"Wookkie'ah?" sentak Yesung.

"Aku akan lebih bahagia saat dua orang yang begitu mencintaiku bahagia," ucapnya sambil menyatukan tangan Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Wookkie...," ucap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Pabboya! Aku bahkan sudah menyadari perasaan oppa sejak lama!" ucapnya sambil memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Lalu menoleh pada Yesung. Meminta jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya.

"Yesungie..., aku mohon...," pintanya seraya berlutut di depan Yesung.

Yesung terpaku. Tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamanya. Tapi...

Namja manis itu menoleh, mencari sosok yang entah sejak kapan mulai menggeser kedudukan Kyuhyun di hatinya. Tapi ekor matanya justru menangkap namja itu keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun.

"Yesungie?" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Kyu," ucapnya lalu menggerakkan kursi rodanya keluar dari rumah.

Senyum di bibir Kyuhyun menghilang. Begitu pula dengan semua orang yang bersamanya. Ini di luar dugaan, bahwa Kim Yesung akan menolak namja yang selama ini sangat ia cintai, disaat ia hampir mendapatkannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa miris. "Ternyata dia serius," ucapnya mengingat ucapan Yesung. bahwa ia kembali untuk membuktikan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa Yesung sudah tak lagi mencintai Cho Kyuhyun.

"Oppa?" ucap Wookkie cemas.

"Wookkie'ah, aku patah hati," ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Zhoumi dan Hyukjae saling pandang, tak mengerti.

Sementara itu Yesung masih mengejar Donghae.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Kau mau kemana?" panggilnya saat namja tampan itu nyaris masuk ke mobil.

"Hanya ingin jalan-jalan," jawab Hae tanpa menoleh.

"Dan meninggalkanku?" tanya Yesung.

Hae tersenyum. "Bukan masalah kan? Sudah ada Kyuhyun," tanyanya balik.

"Kau cemburu? Kau pergi karena cemburu kan?" tebak Yesung.

Namja tampan itu menoleh. Menatap tajam pada Yesung. Bagaimana bisa namja manis itu bertanya seperti itu padanya?

"Apa kau sedang bercanda? Kembali ke dalam, udara sangat dingin. Lagi pula, Kyuhyun menunggumu," ucap Donghae seraya membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku bilang jangan pergi, bodoh!" teriak Yesung yang disusul suara benda keras, karena kursi roda yang ia naiki ambruk bersama dirinya saat Yesung memaksakan diri untuk berdiri.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Yesung!" teriak Hae seraya berlari ke arah Yesung terduduk di lantai teras rumah Kyuhyun. "Gwaenchana? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kakimu belum pulih! Jangan membuatku cemas!" marah Hae.

Yesung yang mendapat omelan justru tersenyum lebar seraya memeluk namja yang memarahinya.

"Saranghae, Aiden Lee," bisiknya di telinga Hae sambil menyamankan pelukannya.

Tubuh Hae membeku mendengar kalimat itu. "Ja-jangan bercanda! Pabboya!"

Tapi yang dibentak tak bergeming. Tetap pada posisinya memeluk leher Donghae, dan bahkan mengecup lembut leher namja tampan itu seperti sebelumnya.

Hae menarik tubuhnya menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan! Jika kau seperti ini, kau bisa membuat sisi burukku keluar, Yesungie. Dan itu artinya, aku akan membawamu bersamaku meninggalkan Kyuhyun!"

"Lakukan saja!" tantang Yesung.

"Mwo?" sentak Hae.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup bibir namja di depannya. "Lamban!" ucapnya.

Mata Donghae mengerjap bingung. Perlahan ia meraba bibirnya. Mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Yesung meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan mengejarnya. Menciumnya dan mengatakan cinta. Apa yang...

"Kau...? Kenapa? Bukankah kau..., Kyuhyun...? bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya tak jelas.

Yesung terkekeh melihat ekspresi namja tampan di depannya. lalu memeluknya sekali lagi.

"Lamban! Kau pikir aku masih mencintai namja evil itu? Kau membuat belasan tahun umurku sia-sia dengan mencintai namja yang salah. Seharusnya kau menyatakannya padaku dan membantuku melupakan Kyuhyun. Bukannya hanya diam menemaniku. Pabboya!"

Mata Donghae melebar. "Se-sejak kapan kau..."

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kan? Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku, Aiden Lee? Kau membuatku menjadi sejahat Kyuhyun karena tak menyadari cinta itu."

Donghae memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Senyum penuh kelegaan. Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Aku berharap ini bukan mimpi," ucapnya.

"Perlu aku pukul untuk membuktikan ini nyata?"

"Ani!" Donghae menjauhkan dirinya. "Kita bisa memakai cara lain untuk membuktikannya," lanjutnya seraya menangkup wajah Yesung dan mencium bibir namja manis yang selama ini ia cintai dengan lembut dan mesra.

"Saranghae, Kim Yesung. Mulai sekarang, kau milikku. Dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu selamanya."

"Nado saranghae, Lee Donghae. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu jika kau berpaling dariku."

.

End

.

 **Omake**

.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintaiku, Hae'ah?" tanya Yesung sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae.

"Sejak kau jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun."

"Se-selama itu?" sentak Yesung seraya menatap kekasihnya.

"Kau sendiri sejak kapan mencintaiku, Yesungie?" tanya namja tampan di sampingnya sambil membelai wajah manis Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum seraya mengecup ringan bibir kekasihnya. "Sejak aku memejamkan mata dan berharap untuk menemukan kebahagiaan di benua asing. Dan saat mataku terbuka, senyummulah yang pertama kali aku lihat. Dan kuputuskan, senyum itu, hanya boleh menjadi milikku," ucapnya.

"Dasar egois!" ucap Hae seraya menarik tengkuk Yesung dan mencium bibir manis itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Dan aku akan membuatmu semakin egois untuk lebih menginginkanku dan tak akan pernah lepas dariku," lanjutnya seiring dengan berlanjutnya ciuman hangat mereka di bawah langit senja.


End file.
